Secrets of Love
by Ciel Jeevas
Summary: Sus besos su boca, como lamia indecorosamente su cuello, lo mordida, succionaba a diestra y siniestra. Estúpido chocolate. Estúpido Uchiha. Y es que nadie le había dicho a Sakura que una borrachera podía costarle mucho
1. Chapter 1

**H**ola linda personita que este leyendo esto (: te doi la bienvenida a mi primer fic xD que es una coleccion de One-shot pero con relacion entre si para contar una historia de esta maravillosa pareja como lo es el SakuxSasu xD perdon si falta alguna coma o alguna falta de ortografia es culpa mi y de un menzo xD

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece si fuera asi Itachi no estaria en el mas alla u.u

**L**os dejo leer en paz

**Fresas**

**C**on cuidado de no distraerse mucho de su lectura tomo otra fresa del plato llena de estas que tenía en la pequeña mesa de luz que se encontraba al lado de su cama, se la llevo a la boca y esta vez si se tomo unos segundos de distracción para degustar de la deliciosa fresa que ahora complacía su paladar como todos sabían.

Sakura amaba las **fresas**.

No había día en que la pelirosa no comiera unas cuantas, era simple una pequeña y común adicción que tenía hacia ellas después de todo ¿a quien no le gustaban las fresas? Bueno a muchas personas según ella pero tampoco se pondría a contar las personas que conocía y comían fresas no estaba demasiado entretenida con su lectura como para siquiera distraerse otros segundos mas.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de descubrir quien había sido el asesino del duque de Locke cuando la única luz que le ofrecía la suficiente luminosidad para poder leer tranquila se había apagado, se sentó rápidamente en su cama dispuesta a ver la razón del problema si había sido un apagón de luz o debería cambiar la bombilla de su lampara, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerse de pie sintió unos brazos tomándola de la cintura.

Frunció el ceño mientras una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, no, Sakura no debía preguntarse quien era la persona que se había hosado a entrar a su habitación sin siquiera avisar antes, solo una persona la hacia sentir de esa manera tan extraña y placentera -y solo una se atrevería a molestarla en su hora de lectura- con solo acercarse o aun mucho peor tocarla.

–Sueltame Sasuke - bramo enojada con el pelinegro que no necesitaba mirarlo a la cara para saber que sonreía con arrogancia.

– No quiero Sa-ku-ra – susurro en su oído y sonrió aun mas al notar como esta se estremecía, el Uchiha no podía estar mas feliz le encantaba saber que tenia clases de efecto tenia sobre la Haruno. Oh claro que lo adoraba por que sabia que la **torturaba**.

Sasuke Uchiha adoraba **molestar **a la Haruno.

Sakura dio uso a la gran fuerza que tenia soltándose del agarre que la tenia aprisionada, no desperdicio ni un segundo para darse vuelta y enfrentar al Uchiha -claro que dejando un **gran** espacio de por medio- sin temor alguno.

・No vuelvas a tocarme – gruño furiosa aun molesta por la acción de Sasuke.

・

– Mi madre te espera dentro de veinte minutos en el salón principal quiere que la acompañes a la fiesta de la señora Yamanaka – Anuncio ignorando completamente a la pelirosa sabiendo que ella se enojaría mas – si es que era posible- de lo que ya estaba. Cosa que logro pero no Sakura Haruno no de dejaría llevar por sus emociones tan rápidamente, cerro los ojos por un momento y los abrió rápidamente dispuesta a hechar al molesto intruso que estaba en su habitación, pero que quede claro los Uchiha son mucho mas rápidos que los Haruno en **cualquier**situación

Antes de que Sakura hiciera alguna acción de echarlo de la habitación, el había aprovechado su momentánea distracción para agarrarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia a el, demasiado cerca.

Demasiado, **peligrosamente **cerca.

Y eso estaba **mal **pero muy **mal**.

Primero la madre de Sasuke era su tutora la mujer a la que le debía la vida y le había prometido cuidar de Sasuke como aun** hermano**

Sakura estaba **comprometida**

Y **Sasuke** era el **novio** de su **hermana**

Eso que hacían estaba **prohibido**

Pero era demasiado tentador como dicen las mejores cosas de la vida aveces estan **prohibidas** o son **pecado**.

Ambos estaban seguros que el mismo pensamiento de que todos se fueran al diablo fue mutuo, eso le agrado mucho al Uchiha que tenia la mirada puesta en los labios de la pelirosa, eran pefectos según el y le hacian una escandalosa proposición de que los probara, cosa que el no pensaba rechazar por nada del mundo.

Mientras que Sakura estaba totalemente shockeada y mareada por el embriagante aroma que Sasuke desprendia, trataba de normalizar su respiración agitada ademas del sonrojo que cubria sus palidas mejillas, se estaba dejando manipular por sus emociones por un hombre

Por **Sasuke Uchiha **

Nunca se dejaría caer en los brazos de la tentación por que no era lo correcto, y si algo le había enseñado el jefe de aquella esplendida familia era a tener **orgullo**.

No seria manipulada por el Uchiha menor, y se rebajaría para seguirle el juego no nunca. Ambos tenían compromisos y ella no seria una mas en la interminable lista de mujeres que pasaron por los brazos de Sasuke Uchiha. El era el novio de su **hermana **aunque Karin fuera una _zorra_ en todo sentido de la palabra, era su hermana al fin y al cabo no importaban las peleas que tenían constantemente o los insultos y maltratos por parte de esta era la única familia que ella tenia y no pensaba traicionarla de esa forma, no podía fijarse en el novio de Karin tampoco iba a permitir que este se aprovechara de ella, ademas de que Sakura estaba comprometida tal vez no por amor -¿quien lo hace por amor hoy en día?- ni atracción o dinero simplemente por obligación, si se casaba con Hyuga Neji por fin podrían cerrar el trato de entre las compañía Hyuga y Uchiha, con esa unión de esa forma ella pagaría por tantos años de hospitalidad aunque no quisiera al Hyuga debía respetarlo como prometido. Pero aun había un **gran **problema era el de no poder moverse o siquiera hablar para negarse de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

–Hueles....a fresas – susurro contra sus labios, inspirando el dulce aroma que la pelirosa ofrecía había dos grandes características en la Haruno uno era su llamativo pelirosa y el inconfundible aroma de ella no era de esperarse menos fresas.

Y para Sasuke que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de tener a Sakura tan **cerca** sin nada que lo distrajera de ella podía aprecia aquel aroma nuevo para el, si por fin había notado el dulce aroma de la chica del que tanto había oído si eso le **gustaba**.

Solo que el Uchiha menor no sabia que aquellas dos palabras harían reaccionar por fin a la Haruno, que abrió los ojos alterada y lo empujo lejos de si con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás huyo , Sasuke la miro salir corriendo de la habitación a encontrarse con la ansiosa Mikoto que de seguro la estaría esperando para partir.

Sasuke se había enojado la prueba de ello era la gran linea recta que formaban sus labios, ya lo había decidido la próxima vez actuaria sin esperar por que habría **próxima vez** como que era un Uchiha que la habría, tomo una de las fresas que estaban en la mesa para luego irse de ahí, su sonrisa arrogante volvió a los segundos de ahora en adelante comería fresas.

Definitivamente las **fresas **eran realmente **deliciosas**.

_____________________________________________________________________

¿les gusto? (: si es asi dejen un hemoso review se aceptan felicitaciones, regalos y amenazas de muerte xD pero dejen uno que es mi alimento de cada dia xD

se te quiere persona bonita que se tomo el tiempo para leer esto (:


	2. Capitulo 2 Chocolate

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece si fuera así Itachi seria mío.

**Advertencia**: Lime aviso así que al que no le gusta no diga que no avise! ;)

**C**hocolate

_**M**__y pressure on her hips  
__**S**__inking my fingertips  
__**I**__nto every inch of you  
__**C**__ause I know that's what you want me to do_

**E**ra un día normal, no había nubes solo estrellas que parecías brillar para ella, el sol hacia horas que había desapareció mucho antes de que ella bebiera un vaso de whisky o lo que fuera, seguido de muchos mas.

No había visto la puesta de sol por que su fiel amiga Ino había insistido a que la acompañara en su fiesta y en vez de estudiar para después ver una hermosa puesta de sol, se había pasado la tarde eligiendo que vestido le quedaba mejor o siendo obligada por una pesada a ponerse quien sabe cuantos quilos de maquillaje.

Y así como en vez de tener un hermoso día tranquilo al lado de un buen libro junto a una taza de te había terminado en ese revoltijo de gente pegada a unos y otros bailando bebiendo y haciendo cosas que no quería saber.

Por que Ino Yamanaka tenía antojos de una fiesta, siendo la chica mas popular solo tubo que abrir la boca para que por arte de magia la fiesta estuviera en todo su limite. Aunque fuera miércoles y estuvieran en semanas de exámenes a nadie parecía importarle el primordial examen que tuviera que dar el día siguiente.

Ella no habría tomado, Sakura odiaba el alcohol, los cigarros y la droga eso no era para ella, una persona que amaba demasiado su cuerpo como para atreverse a maltratarlo con inconscientes porquerías. Por eso como buena chica de familia –gracias a la señora Mikoto - se quedo en un rincón con un libro en mano y agua en la otra.

Hasta que apareció la insoportable de su hermana.

Tiro su libro su vaso de agua y la guio al bar improvisado donde la obligo a tomar un vaso de algo que concluyo finalmente era whisky alegando que debía divertirse.

Después del quinto vaso perdió la cuenta, de no haber sido por el amable de Naruto que la saco de ese antro de mal gusto dejándola en su casa a salvo podría haber terminado mal.

En general las cosas estaban bien por así decirlo, si contaba con el hecho de que eran casi las dos de la madrugada, tenia que despertarse a las seis, no recordaba nada, estaba borracha y si la señora de la casa la encontraba en ese estado la mataría todo iba de la mil maravillas, solo debía mantenerse consiente no matarse en las escaleras y encontrar su habitación en esa oscuridad.

Mañana pagaría cuentas con su adorada hermana Karin y con la revoltosa Ino, ya verían cuando las agarrara a ambas pagarían por eso ella podría estar en su cama descansando pero no en cambia juagaba a la habitación oscura intentando no romper nada en su búsqueda de la escalera, mientras comía tranquilamente el chocolate que le había dado Naruto antes de bajarse, gesto que agradecía en verdad estaba muerta de hambre.

Doblo a la derecha según recordaba la escalera debería estar a la izquierda…claro seria así sino hubiera cometido error alguno.

Casi chilla de felicidad al tocar la barandilla solo un poco mas para salvar su pellejo.

Pero entonces sus odiosos tacos fallaron se mordió los labios para no gritar y en vez de sentir el frio piso chocando con su anatomía trasera, voló por el aire hasta ser apoyada de manera suave sobre algo frio.

De no haber reconocido ese penetrante olor dulzón a perfume hubiera insultado, chillado y pegado con todas sus fuerzas a la persona que la tenia firmemente de las caderas.

Suéltame – ordeno al sentir su respiración en su _sensible_ cuello.

Estas borracha – afirmo divertido - Mikoto se matara.

Es mi problema ¡suéltame! - chillo mientras lo empujaba a un lado.

Y la beso

Con fuerza sin permiso, estaba enojado lo sabia de ahí sacaba toda esa pasión lo conocía sus manos revoloteando sobre su vestido tan sugerente, tocándola _aquí _y_ allá_ peleaba con su lengua, lamia y mordía no importaba donde ni con que fuerza lo hacia

Y ella estaba a punto de volverse loca

Sabía a chocolate

Sus besos su boca, como lamia indecorosamente su cuello, lo mordida, succionaba a diestra y siniestra

Estúpido chocolate

Estúpido Uchiha

Su vestido se rompió, su brasier desapareció, las manos estaban ocupadas sus caderas chocaban contra las de el con aquel bulto que de pronto dejo se sentirse aprisionado por una molesta prenda, sus gemidos eran atrapados en su boca, ella ponía de su parte también sabia morder no era de sorprenderse si mañana aquel cuello blanquecino de el aparecía lleno de marcas…al igual que el suyo.

Con una mano atrapa su pechos los estrujaba en todas formas posibles con la otra se metía sin permiso en aquella ropa interior que ella traía puesta, masajeando aquella parte intima, logrando que se sonrojara, que apretara los ojos con fuerza mientras sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda soltando suspiros que lo incentivaban mas.

Y si estaba a punto de follar con la santa de la casa con la niña de mama

El que era el coherente el señor perfección estaba rompiendo las reglas

Y como amaba eso

Como la amaba a ella

Entonces las luces de la cocina se prendieron, había pasos voces y ellos se detuvieron se miraron con pánico la pasión se había ido, el encanto se había acabado. Se apartaron en silencio sin mirarse a la cara después de lo sucedido.

Ella se tapo en silencio totalmente abochornada.

El se fue sin decir nada.

Sakura se dedico a llorar en silencio todo el trayecto a su habitación, por que había sido una estúpida ¡que estupidez había estado por hacer!

Ella lo sabia el estaba borracho también se notaba en su aliento en sus ojos perdidos, en sus movimientos torpes. Solía pasar a menudo lo había encontrando ocupada una que otra ocasión ella pensaba que era para desahogarse, Sakura sabia que era mujeriego al igual que su hermano, hacia caer a cualquiera que el quisiera.

Y ella había caído

¿En que diablos estaba pensando? ¡Era el hijo de la mujer a la cual le debía la vida! No podía votar todos esos años de agradecimiento por una simple calentura.

Se acostó luego de una ducha helada, aun con la culpa pisándole los talones no quería imaginarse como despertaría mañana como le explicaría a la señorita Mikoto aquellas marcas que adornaban su cuello… y todo su cuerpo.

Maldición ¡había estado a punto de acostarse con Itachi Uchiha!

Maldito Alcohol

Maldito chocolate

Maldito Itachi que sabía besar endemoniadamente bien.

…

* * *

¿Qué tal? Sii lo se me tarde mucho u.u Pero no había inspiración? Ni siquiera se de donde salió todo eso estaba aburrida empecé a escribir y ¡taran!

¿Por qué chocolate? Había escucha una vez que servia de afrodisiaco? O algo asi xDU bueno el punto es que como Ino tubo antojo de fiesta yo lo tuve de chocolate.

Y sobre como capitulo 1 no me gusto mucho :/ y lo borraría pero hay gente que le gusto y no podría hacerles eso ._.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Besos y abrazos


End file.
